Under New Management
by LMM06
Summary: Claire and Owen are back in civilization when they get a call from Mr Masrani's legal team. The pair find themselves back on the island and once again having to fight for survival. The story is much better then the summary... I swear it. T Rating for suggestive jokes.
1. The Call

**_If you haven't seen Jurassic World movie then I do not recommend reading this FanFiction. I don't want to ruin it for you. If you haven't seen the movie yet... why?! It's such a good movie and there are a lot of references to the old Jurassic Park movies. Honestly go and see it, all of you. If you have seen it already then go again!_**

 ** _Enjoy..._**

* * *

 ** _A Jurassic World FanFiction by LMM06_**

 ** _Under New Management  
_ _Chapter One: The Call  
_ _Claire_**

Coming back to civilised society after working on an island on dinosaurs was tough. Owen and I decided that we needed to try and do it together, we seemed to work best with each other. When we got back a couple of months ago we decided to get a place in California with each other. I know it's fast but Owen and I realise how short life really can be and we don't plan on wasting anymore of it. Plus when we got back we couldn't keep away from each other and it's still like that now. We don't like being apart for so long but when I'm with Owen I just feel so safe and secure, like there is nothing and no one that can hurt me because he's there. When I go to sleep at night wrapped in Owen's arms I know I am protected.

Both of us got a good payout from insurance companies and such for everything we went through on the island so we've been living good. Of course money doesn't last forever so we've both been trying to find new jobs to settle in to. I haven't found one I liked as much as the one I had at Jurassic World and I don't to apply for a job I won't enjoy. Owen has been debating going back for service and re-enrolling with the Navy but I keep pointing out to him that we would be away from each other a lot if he did that. I really do not want him to go back into the Navy but if it is what he really wants, then who am I to stop him? But if he does go I will make sure he knows how much I hate the idea.

Things haven't just been good with Owen, I've been working things out with my family too. Karen and I have been speaking a lot more and she's planning to come visit in the school holidays with the kids, who I hear have been dying to see Owen again. When Karen sent the boys to Jurassic World she was going to get a divorce from her husband Scott but they worked things out. Nearly losing the boys made them realise that they should attempt to try and keep their marriage together so they did. They go to therapy and other things as couples, it seems to be working for them.

Owen and the boys are the best of friends. When I speak to Karen on the phone I can normally hear them in the background asking to speak to Owen. The boys seriously look up to him and Zach has been thinking about a military career so he's been speaking to Owen lots about military things, I loved that everyone has been getting a long and the boys don't seem to be too scarred by everything that happened to them. We've come out a lot stronger as a family.

I've also been working things out with my parents which was harder then I thought it would be. When I got the job on the island I hadn't really spoken to them much because I was so busy, my dad seemed to understand that and he was ok but my mom… that was another story. She knew how to hold grudges and she is still angry with me for not keeping in contact with them more to let them know I was ok. My parents both remember very vividly the first park and when InGen had brought that T-Rex to San Diego. They knew how dangerous the job at Jurassic World would be and I ignored them and took the job anyway then I didn't speak to them.

I was stubborn like my mother and when she told me that she disapproved of my job I shut her out, I didn't want to listen to her tell me it was the wrong job for me or how dangerous it was. I thought I knew better and everything would be great. I didn't think there was a risk to the job and then they heard from Karen what was going on, they were going crazy. Especially knowing that the boys were on the island. Saving them got my good Brownie Points with her though so that was a plus I guess.

The front door opened and closed meaning that Owen was home "Honey?" He called out.

I walked into the kitchen and saw him making himself a drink "Hey. How are your parents?" I asked him.

Owen went to visit his parents today but I didn't go with him. I don't think they like me too much, I've met them a couple times and they just don't seem to want to get to know me so Owen now goes alone. He doesn't like that he goes without me as he wants us all to get along but until their nice to me I'm not going anywhere.

"They're OK. My mom was asking after you" He told me.

"Was she?" I questioned and he nodded "You sure she was criticizing my hair or something?" I asked.

"When are you going to drop this? My parents don't hate you" He said.

"So them telling me how amazing your relationship with your ex Sarah was is them liking me. I bet you if Sarah got back together you would make all their dreams come true" I commented.

Owen didn't reply. He just rolled his eyes at me but he knew that I was right, his parents constantly criticise me and bring up his past relationships all the time.

"Moving on…" I said "I was thinking that we could go out for something to eat tonight" I said.

"Sure. Where do you wanna go?" He asked.

"I don't know. What do you fancy?" I asked.

"You" He replied with a grin on his face.

* * *

I dropped down onto the bed next to Owen and we laid there smiling at each other. I turned to look at the clock and saw it was dinner time and I was hungry "We should probably get dressed if we're going to go out for dinner" I said to him as I slid out of bed and grabbed a towel to take a shower.

After I finished my shower I went into the bedroom and saw Owen putting on a button up shirt. I stood in the doorway with the towel wrapped around me and watched spruce himself up in the mirror "You checking me out?" He questioned and turned around to face me.

"What if I am?" I asked.

"We don't have time for that if we're going for dinner" He replied.

* * *

Owen and I walked into a little Italian place near our place and we were seated by the window. Owen ordered us a couple drinks whilst I looked at the menu. I had worked up quite the appetite after my activities with Owen this afternoon so everything was looking pretty good "What are you smirking about?" He asked me.

"Thinking about our afternoon" I replied. He seemed to look pretty pleased with himself, he was so cocky about things like that. I just shook my head at him and looked back at the menu "What are you thinking of getting?" I asked wanting to change the subject.

"I dunno. The Risotto sounds good" He said.

I was about to speak when my phone rang out loudly in my handbag "Sorry" I said to Owen as I got my phone out. I didn't recognise the number and did debate leaving it but it would bug me "Hello?"

"Hello, may I speak with Claire Dearing?" A man questioned.

"Speaking" I replied.

"Oh. Hello Ms Dearing. My name is Alexander Toffits. I am apart of Mr Simon Masrani's legal team" He explained.

"How can I help you?" I asked.

"There are some things I would like to discuss with you. It is about Mr Masrani's last will and testament. Are you free tomorrow afternoon at 3pm?" He questioned.

"Erm. Yeah. Sure" I answered.

"Wonderful. If you could come to Toffits and Pierce Legal office I will be more then happy to explain things to you" He said.

"Yeah. Ok I will see you tomorrow. Thank you" I said and hung up the phone.

"What was that all about?" Owen asked.

"A lawyer for Mr Masrani wishes to meet with me tomorrow afternoon" I told him.

"Did he say what about?" He asked.

"Something to do with his will" I replied.

"They only call you about the will if you're in it. Obviously he's left you something" Owen said.

"But what?" I questioned.

* * *

 **Hello everybody! I am back... How has everyone been since I've been away? I thought I would give it a go writing a Jurassic World story because I love the movie! Chris Pratt is looking good in the movie, anyone else agree? If you haven't seem the movie then please go and watch it. You will be on the edge of your seats the whole time, it is really good!**

 **What could Mr Masrani possibly leave Claire in his will? I know it's obvious! Make sure you do what you do best by following, favouriting and reviewing because you know I just love it when you do that. Thanks again my little lovelies. Hope you enjoy.**


	2. Last Will And Testament

**_First of all... WOW! I cannot believe all of the AMAZING support I got for the first chapter! All of those follows and favorite's and I got reviews, you guys really are amazing. I cannot thank you enough for all of the support so far. I really hope you all enjoy this next chapter and continue to follow, favourite and review. THANK YOU!_**

* * *

 _A Jurassic World FanFiction by LMM06_

 _Under New Management  
_ _Chapter Two: The Last Will And Testament Of Mr Simon Masrani  
_ _Claire_

I looked over at Owen who was still fast asleep. The sun had woken me up an hour ago and I couldn't get back to sleep, I just kept thinking about Mr Masrani's will. What could he have left me? As much as I liked Mr Masrani I didn't think the two of us were all that close considering I only saw him a couple times a month but everything Mr Masrani owned was very valuable. I never thought he would want to leave me something in his will. Owen kept trying to guess but we wouldn't know until we arrived at the legal office this afternoon and they told us.

Owen started stirring and fluttered his eyes open. He looked over at me straight away and smiled, we greeted each other with a good morning kiss "Why are you up so early?" He asked.

"The sun coming in the windows woke me up. I did try getting back to sleep but I'm nervous about this afternoon" I admitted.

"Don't be. It's probably a watch or something like that. Then normal things people leave in wills" He stated.

"You're right" I said.

"Or maybe he's left you the park" He said with a grin on his face.

"I doubt he's left me the park. Even if he has there's not much to go back too. Just an island full of free roaming dinosaurs, there's not much I can do with that" I told him.

"We'll just have to wait and see. I'm gonna go and get a shower" He said as he got out of bed.

Owen and I sleep naked so as he slipped out of bed I got a good look at his behind. He knew I was watching like I always did "Nice buns" I commented.

"Only the best for you baby!" He called out as he walked into the bathroom.

I also got out of bed but I put some shorts and a t-shirt on, I didn't like roaming around the house naked. You never know who could see through your windows. After getting dressed I went into the kitchen and started making breakfast for Owen and I. I wasn't the best cook and could really do simple things so I settled for pancakes, I can make them taste good but they never looked like they did in café's and restaurants. Mine always seemed to be an oval shape instead of circular.

The first time I cooked pancakes for Owen and I was one of the first memories I have of us being happy back in the normal world, away from dinosaurs. He had commented on the oval shape of the pancakes but he admitted that they tasted good, we had laughed and joked about them. It was one of the first times he had laughed since leaving the island and it made us both realise that we would be ok.

Owen must have smelt the pancakes because just as they were done he came into the kitchen with just some boxers on, his hair was still wet and dripping on the floor "Owen, could you have at least towel dried your hair? You're making the floor wet" I told him as I handed him a plate.

"Just making the floor wet?" He questioned with his cheeky grin.

"Just the floor" I replied.

Owen rolled his eyes at me and went into the living room. I followed him and we sat on the sofa eating our pancakes making small talk with each other. We didn't need to have long life bearing conversations with each other, we were just comfortable in each other's company. After everything that has happened to us we were just happy for the piece and quiet sometimes.

Owen and I walked into the legal office hand-in-hand. I told the receptionist my name and I was shown through to the waiting room. Owen and I were the only two people in the waiting room and the rest of the building was in silence, it made it very eerie.

"Ms Dearing?" A man questioned. Owen and I stood up and looked at the man, he was standing in the doorway of an office "I'm Mr Toffits. Thank you for coming" He said and shook my hand. Mr Toffits looked at Owen and back at me.

"He's with me" I clarified.

"My apologies but Mr Masrani wishes that we have this conversation without anybody else" He told me.

"I'll wait here" Owen said and took his seat again.

I walked into Mr Toffits office and took a seat opposite him "Can I get you a drink of any kind?" He asked me politely.

"No thank you" I answered.

"Very well, we'll get straight to it" He said and opened a folder "As you are aware, I have called you in here today to discuss Mr Masrani's last will and testament. I shall read that for you now" He told me.

"I Mr Simon Masrani hereby declare that this is my last will and testament and that I hereby revoke, cancel and annul all and codicils previously made by me either jointly or severally. I declare that I am of legal age to make this will and of sound mind and that this last will and testament express my wishes without undue influence or duress" He told me and I just wanted him to get on with it.

"To Ms Claire Dearing, who without I would have never got Jurassic World up and running. Your positive attitude and hard work is what has made the park what it is. I wish to repay you for everything that you have done over the years and the only way I can do that is by giving you what you have worked hard for. I give you Jurassic World and all of it's entirety, including the estate totalling in an amount of $10 million" He explained.

"He's giving me the park? And all that money?" I questioned in shock.

"So it would seem" Mr Toffits replied.

"Could I get a glass of water please?" I asked.

Mr Toffits left his desk and came back a moment later with some water. He placed it in front of me and I thanked him before taking a few sips. Owen had joked just this morning that Mr Masrani was going to give me the park. I never thought he would leave me such a huge thing, I can't believe the park is mine. What was I supposed to do with it? There was no park anymore. It's just an island that has dinosaurs on it, I couldn't do anything with it but let it be.

"Are you ok Ms Dearing?" He asked and I nodded.

"Also Ms Dearing I give you this letter which is to be opened by only you" He said and handed me a closed envelope "Please do not open it until you are home and alone, this is for your eyes only. I also leave to you my home on the island, there will not be much there but it is yours to do with as you please" Mr Toffits finished and closed the folder.

"What just happened?" I questioned to myself quietly.

"What we need to do know is sign the official documents, get yourself a copy of them and then Jurassic World is officially yours. The paperwork may take a few days to go through but you will get a phone call from myself when all of that is completed" He explained to me.

"Of course" I replied.

"Now do you have any questions?" He asked me.

"No" I replied.

I left Mr Toffits office still in shock about the whole thing, I can't believe Mr Masrani has left me the park! Owen stood up and walked over to me "You ok?" He asked.

"You were right" I stated.

"He left you a watch?" He questioned.

"No. He's given me the park" I told him.

* * *

 _ **Ok I know it was kind of obvious that she was going to inherit the park! What did you guys think of that chapter? Leave a few words in the comment box and let me know what is going through your amazing minds on this chapter. I love hearing from you and what you think of it!**_


	3. Tough Decisions

**_A Jurassic World FanFiction by LMM06_**

 ** _Under New Management  
_ _Chapter Three: Tough Decisions  
_ _Claire_**

Owen and I wasn't sure if we should celebrate me getting the park with everything that happened, it was an amazing thing for him to give me. At the same time so many people lost their lives there and was so much devastation. I wasn't really sure to feel about getting the park for my own. Owen thinks that it would be an amazing opportunity for me to reopen the park and do things right, with no InGen involvement and no board. Just me running the park the way it should be run. I wasn't too sure if I wanted to do anything with it, maybe I should just leave Jurassic World as it is. Let them roam free and live they way they did all those millions of years ago.

Thinking about it, everyone who came to Jurassic World enjoyed themselves and it was voted the best attractions in the world. The dinosaurs were amazing and maybe the world would want to see them once again, it was a long shot because of everything that happened but maybe we can do it again. Bring Jurassic World back to it's former glory and make sure that we aren't making 'new' dinosaurs, try and make everything as safe as possible.

Before the Indominus Rex came around Jurassic World was going fine, everyone was safe and we didn't have any issues. I want Jurassic World to be like that again but I can't see anybody will to help, especially the Costa Rican Government. They want Jurassic World gone more then anyone in the world, it's made people afraid of Costa Rico and the other islands. Their tourism has gone way down since the Indominus Rex incident. There was just a lot to consider but I know that I would have to make a choice soon because if I was going to reopen the park, I was going to have to do a lot of work.

I could hear Owen clattering around in the kitchen so I went to see what he was doing, he was standing at the stove "What are you doing?" I asked him.

"Making dinner" He replied.

"Since when do you make dinner?" I questioned.

"Even I can make Kung Pao Chicken" He told me.

"Well I am very excited, you do not normally cook" I commented.

"We're celebrating" He stated and turned to face me.

"Owen… I don't know what to do about Jurassic World. There is no point celebrating before having a plan. There is just so much to consider and I know whatever option I choose, it's going to have consequences" I told him.

"It would be great to see all the dinosaurs again" He said and turned back around.

"You wanna go and get Blue" I accused.

"I would like to know how she is" He said.

"Owen I'm sure she's fine. She survived being attacked by the Indominus Rex and by the looks of it, the T-Rex and Blue had buried the hatchet. They left friends" I told him to cheer him up a little.

I know Owen really cared about Blue as he had help raise her. He worked really hard with her and she did save his life, she turned her back on her own kind to save him. I heard him dreaming sometimes and he would mention Blue's name, he really missed her. The two of them had some sort of relationship, something similar to that of a dog and it's owner. Blue was Owen's best friend on the island.

"She's on her own. Raptors are pack hunters and all the others are dead, I don't know how well she would do on her own out there. The Indominus Rex was taken care of but what about all the other threats out there? We all know that scientists are dying to get out there and see them. How do we know none of them have snuck onto the island and killed her for experiments or something?" He questioned.

"You're being ridiculous. Blue will be fine on her own. She's very intelligent, agile and she can look after herself. She knows how to avoid a threat and she knows when she needs to protect herself. If any dinosaur is going to survive that island it's Blue. You trained her good" I told him.

"Maybe" He said sadly with a shrug of his shoulders.

After dinner I said I would wash up as Owen had cooked. He still seemed sad about Blue and the possibility of never seeing her again, there was something that bothered me. Before we found out Mr Masrani had left me the park in his will we never even spoke about returning to the island, as far as I was aware we were going to stay as far away as possible. Owen seemed so rejected by the thought of never returning. It got me thinking. What if Owen was planning on going back before we found out I had Jurassic World? What if he was going to be like the scientists and sneak onto the island? Hearing me say he might never see Blue again seemed to crush him.

"Owen, can I ask you something and you be totally honest with me?" I asked him.

"Ok" He replied.

"Were planning on going back?" I asked. He knew where I meant.

"I was thinking about it" He answered.

"Are you serious? You were thinking of going back there? With who?" I questioned.

"Myself" He replied.

"For Blue?" I asked.

"To try and save the island" He answered.

"You're crazy!" I shouted.

"I'm not crazy. I invested too much time into that place just to let it become a wildlife reserve. I worked hard with Blue and I miss her but she wasn't the only reason I want to go back, I really think we can make the park work again. You can make it work" He explained to me.

I didn't know what to say to him. He really wanted to go back there, clean it up and act like nothing had ever happened? What was wrong with him? Of course with the $10 million which was left to help run the park and so on I could do it. That would be more then enough to fix it up and tide us over until it re-opened, if I decided to reopen it. Could I reopen the park and make it more successful then it's ever been? The park has failed twice now and so many people have been killed there, who would want to visit a place of such devastation?

Maybe it wouldn't hurt going back there and having a look at the damage in full. Maybe speak to the Costa Rican Government and see if they will let me take military back up with us, help detain the herbivores and then help track the carnivores one by one. Bring lethal and non lethal weapons so there is a low risk of people getting hurt. Maybe ask the American Government if they will help get us back on the island safely. I knew what dinosaurs were on the island, I knew which ones were carnivores, herbivores and omnivores. It was my job to know my stuff and I did my research before I even went for the interview.

I know from Mr Masrani the best places to find each dinosaur, for example, the herbivores will more then likely be in the valley where there's an open space for them to see predators coming from and also there's a lot of food for them to eat there. The predators like the T-Rex will be on the outskirts and in the more wooded areas of the island, where they can hide and then surprise their prey before killing it. They will be near the valley I think but not to near where they will get sussed out, also they will be a near a water source. In the middle of the island is a lake and it's pretty near the valley and in a wooded area, perfect for the carnivores to take cover.

The only problem I had with my plan was I wasn't sure if anyone would be willing to come back to Jurassic World, military or not. I may not be able to get the help I need to reopen the park, what then? I refuse to go back to that island without back up. Owen and I wouldn't be able to survive there on our own, last time there were other people on the island and we barely made it out. I'm not risking myself like that again and I really hope Owen doesn't either.

"I'll make you a deal" I started which got his attention "We try to get the help we need to reopen the park. We ask the Costa Rican Government and the American Government for military help to get on the island. We bring lethal and non lethal weapons so we can put an animal down if we need to. If we cannot get the help then we don't reopen the park. We leave it as it is and we do _not_ go back there" I told him.

"Deal" He replied.

"I mean it Owen. If we can't get the help we need then you do not go back there, I don't think we would be able to survive on our own there. We barely made it out last time" I said.

"Ok" He said.


	4. Back To The Island

**_A Jurassic World FanFiction by LMM06_**

 ** _Under New Management  
_ _Chapter Four: Back To The Island  
_ _Claire_**

The Costa Rican Government had agreed to our little mission. They had agreed to let us take the military with us to help contain the dinosaurs. First we were going to go for the herbivores that are on the island, if things go to plan we can round them up and get them somewhere secure. Out of the way of other dinosaurs, for example, the T-Rex and Blue. We then were going to go after the carnivores on the island and hit them one by one to make the job easier. We are going to put them in containers and transport them back into secure paddocks. I know the T-Rex is going to be a problem because of it's size and so are the Pteranodon's and the Dimorphodon's because they were so many of them and they attack all at once. The plan for the Pteranodon's and Dimorphodon's was to tranq them but kill if necessary. We still didn't have a plan for the T-Rex yet, mainly because there was too many floors in any of the plans that we had come up with.

As for Blue, Owen said he wanted to go and get her himself and I was worried. It's been months since she last saw him and she might not recognise him and attack him. I wanted the military to go with him but he said he wanted to go alone. I offered to go with him too but he wouldn't let me, Blue is a great raptor and she did save our lives but who's to say that she still will. She's been a wild animal for months and she's had to use her natural instinct, maybe her natural instinct has taken over. No one knows how good a Raptor's memory is, everyone has guessed using bones but no one has really tested it. I don't want Owen to become a science experiment for that, I don't think he realises how dangerous Blue really is. If she wanted to kill Owen then she would have no trouble in doing so.

What Owen doesn't know is that I have selected a few from the military to track Owen and assist him if he needs it. I don't care what Owen says, it's just too dangerous. The military from Costa Rica were bringing lethal and non lethal weapons with them with plenty of back ups and ammo in case it's needed. We had three military doctors coming with us in case anyone gets injured and the plane wasn't to leave unless told to do so. The plane is going to be hidden underground so that no dinosaurs can destroy it BUT if worse comes to worse then the Costa Rican Government have promised that there will be a ship at the docks within one hour of a distress call. A lot can happen in an hour. In total we have 35 military personnel with us so I'm hoping that everything goes smoothly and as planned, if things start going pear shaped then we leave immediately.

Owen grabbed my back and walked up the stairs of the plane 1, I took a deep breath and followed him. The two of us were sat at the back of the plane, the military were going to get off to check the coast was clear before we got off. They are trained for this sort of thing and we are not, it's safer if they go first. Owen thought he was a little bit of an action man and didn't like being sidelined but her understood why I told him that he was to wait with me.

"Are you ok?" He asked me.

"Yeah I'm fine, just nervous" I replied.

"Me too" He admitted.

"Everything is going to go to plan right?" I questioned.

"Of course it is, we're going to get there and have all the dinosaurs in containment in a couple of days" He assured me.

"What about the T-Rex? We don't know how to get it into the paddock. I don't want to risk lives without a secure plan" I said.

"Risk lives? Claire the people here are risking their lives by agreeing to come to the island in the first place. We will figure out something for the T-Rex. I promise" He said and grabbed my hand.

"You better be right" I stated.

All the safety checks were done and the pilot made sure that planes 2 and 3 were also fully operational and had all military personnel on them. Owen held my hand as the plane took off and I took a deep breath. I hated take off as it threw you back in your seat and it wasn't as smooth as the flight itself, I also hate landings. I was ok once fully in the air but I didn't want Owen to let my hand go. I gripped onto his hand so he knew and he smiled at me.

I don't know when I fell asleep but I did. Owen woke me up to tell me we were nearly there. I looked out of the window but the trees were too big for us to see anything, the military people started getting themselves ready to check the perimeters and they went over their safety plans. Three of them were assigned to get Owen and I to base camp whilst everyone else circled and made sure there were no carnivores hunting near by or herbivores that could trample us or in general be a threat. Even though herbivores won't eat us they may get a little vicious if they think they need to protect their space.

"You stay with us. You do not break away from us" The man in charge of the operation, David Caine, said to us as we prepared to land.

"What about Blue? I said I'm going on my own for her" Owen argued.

"We secure the herbivores first" David told him "There will be plenty of time for you to get your raptor" He said.

The plane started to land and I became nervous. What if things didn't go the way we planned? What if the planes couldn't get to their underground bunker without getting attacked? Of course I knew when I planned this trip that things may not go our way but now that we are here and it's happening I was becoming more nervous and scared.

"No assets in sight" The pilot stated and made his landing.

"Alpha team get ready to move out" David said to the military personnel on the plane.

They locked and loaded their weapons as the door of the plane opened. Owen and I moved forward but stayed in the plane as instructed, everything seemed quiet out there. The plane either scared off whatever was roaming or it was on it's way to investigate "All clear" I heard someone call out.

Owen and I were escorted off the plane and as I landed on the tarmac I looked around. The other two planes were off loading as well, Owen had our bags and we started following David. As we reached the tree line we heard the planes start up, they were getting ready for take off to go into hiding until we needed them back. If we needed them all we had to do was call and they would be 10 minutes from airstrip.

"You ok?" Owen asked.

"Just jumpy. I don't know where anything is" I replied.

"We'll be ok. That's what the guns are for. They have orders to shoot and kill if necessary" He said.

"I know they do but I just hope no one has to get hurt or die first before that happens" I told him.

After 45 minutes of walking we finally made it to base camp. The area was checked out and there were no recent animal trails meaning that this patch wasn't a normal hunting ground. The military were going to take it in turns to keep watch and rest, there was Alpha Team, Bravo Team and Charlie Team. Alpha Team was our team on plane 1 so we had the most say in what goes. All in all I was in charge, David may think he is but he is my employee. I employed him for this mission and I hope he remembers that when he's barking orders. I don't like pulling rank but I will if I have to.

"The Valley isn't too far from here. We can get there tomorrow morning if we leave here early enough. It will be a difficult walk as we may have to go into hunter territory but don't worry, my men and women are more then capable of getting us there" David explained to me.

"Good. The plan is tranq the smaller ones and get them ready for transportation. I don't want anything to happen to the bigger ones, we have to remember that we are in their turf, I know you have shoot to kill orders out but we may need to keep all the ammo we have for the carnivores. I cannot see them coming quietly or easily" I told him.

"Understood" He replied and walked away.

"You're hot when you're bossy" Owen whispered to me kissed my cheek.


	5. Blame Game

**_A Jurassic World FanFiction by LMM06_**

 ** _Under New Management  
_ _Chapter Five: Blame Game  
_ _Claire_**

When I came up with the plan it sounded amazing but it really is a lot harder then it looks. The herbivores can still be dangerous and they are not as easy to tranq as I thought they would be. They've been attacking us because they feel threatened so we backed off but now they run when they spot us. I'm trying to help them and it's so annoying I can't speak to them and explain to them what I'm trying to do. Owen is getting frustrated and inpatient because I have told him he's not allowed to go after Blue until the herbivores are safe. He's been looking out for her or signs of her and every now and again I can hear him whistling as if he's calling her which he knows I disapprove of.

Owen and I were being kept away from the dinosaurs for our 'own safety'. Do they not remember that Owen and I survived the raptors, T-Rex and Indominus Rex… without weapons I might add. I'm sure that Owen and I could get this done and dusted. The military people were scared of the dinosaurs and I don't blame them. They can be deadly and it's easy to be killed by one whether it was a meat eater or not. It is sometimes easy to forget that the herbivores can be just as deadly.

I had to admit that watching the dinosaurs in their natural habitat was beautiful. They were so relaxed and calm and before we made our presence known they didn't have a care in the world. I was rethinking my plan to reopen the park and destroy the wellbeing of these animals. Owen knew how I felt but as he told me it was too late to back out now but once all the dinosaurs are where they are supposed to be and we know what is and isn't on the island I can just release them if I want. It would be a bit of a waste to go through all of this effort and in the end just release them back into the wild.

When I got my job here originally Mr Masrani spoke to me about Site B, Isla Sorna. Nobody had been on that island in nearly just under 15 years and the dinosaurs there were breeding. It would be amazing to go and see that island but I know that it would be a death wish to go there. I think even Owen would second guess going to Site B and I don't blame him. Most of the dinosaurs on that island have never interacted with humans and the ones that have will remember how tasty we are.

My thoughts left me as I heard Owen whistling once again "Owen will you stop it. You can go look for Blue when we're done here" I told him and he stopped whistling "If you whistle one more time then I swear to God I will punch you myself" I stated before turning away from him.

"I'm sorry" He said and wrapped his arms around me from behind and but his head on my shoulder "I just want to make sure that she's ok" He told me.

I turned around so I could face him properly "I know you're worried about her but we need you here first. I'm not saying you can't go and find her but please just help me and stay here" I pleaded.

"I know and I will. I'm just eager" He replied.

Each day we had an agenda. We had a list of dinosaurs we wanted to get done and how many and today we smashed our list. For once everything was going as planned, there hasn't even been the whiff of a predator around. The bad side to that was everybody was getting relaxed and I heard a few soldiers speaking about how easy this job was and it wasn't as dangerous as they once thought. I didn't want anybody on the team thinking that because that is what will get them killed, they will get stupid if they get too relaxed.

Why am I the only one that understands the seriousness of this job?

As the sun started to set I sat on a rock with Owen, he had his arm wrapped around my shoulders and I had my head leaning against his shoulder. We sat in silence as we didn't need to say anything, we were always just comfortable being with each other. It was a beautiful night with the stars shining brightly and the moon raised high and letting off an bright light. If it wasn't for being on this island and doing what we're doing it would actually be quite a romantic setting.

"You know out tent is a little away from the others. I'm sure if we were quiet-" Owen started but I cut him off.

"Do not even finish that sentence, we are here to work" I told him. Owen kissed the side of my head and his hand went down to my back and started trailing lower. His kisses started moving to my lips. I know what game he is playing "Owen stop it. There are people here" I whisper shouted.

"Spoil sport" He said with a hint of amusement in his tone so I knew he wasn't really annoyed at me.

I opened my mouth to speak but there was a lot of noise. Squawking. Owen and I stood and up and we looked around to see if we could find the source of the noise. David came rushing over to us looking very panicked "Pteranodon's and Dimorphodon's coming this way… hundreds of them" He stated.

Owen grabbed my hand and we followed David into the middle of camp where people were circling around and waiting for David to give them their orders. They know they can shoot to kill but they don't know what's dangerous and what isn't.

"We head to the trees for cover and then and only then do we shoot to kill" David said.

The squawking drew closer so everyone grabbed what they needed, I grabbed a small hand gun and my backpack I had for such an occasion and I started running with Owen. Hr grabbed my hand again as we neared the tree line so we don't separate. He's a lot faster runner then me so it's hard to keep up but somehow we made it to the tree line and we took cover. Who knows what's hidden out here.

I heard an ear piercing scream. I thought everyone made it to the tree line. David and his soldiers started talking about plans to get the solider back to safety. Owen and I stayed out of the way so we didn't step on any toes and we let them deal with this their way. The screaming was becoming louder and more painful if that was even possible, all of the flashbacks from last time came rushing back to me. I threw myself into Owen and he wrapped his arms tightly around me.

"You're ok" He whispered and placed a kiss on the top of my head.

The screaming stopped and everything went quiet. Unnaturally quiet. Owen kept his arms around me keeping me close to him. He was protecting me like he always does. I pulled away slightly from Owen and it was as if everything was in slow motion. David was running into the open to check on his fallen soldier and the remaining soldiers were getting angry and wanting to shoot something.

This was a bad idea and I was stupid to even think that I could bring Jurassic World back to what it once was. A man has died because of me and my plans. I should have just left things well alone on the Island, how many times did we have to try and make the dinosaurs theme park attractions before we realise it isn't going to work. These dinosaurs may have been created in a lab but they belong in the wild to roam free and live how they did all those millions of years ago.

"Owen we need to leave" I stated.

"Ok" He replied.

"This is too dangerous and I was stupid to even think that we could come here and do this. We should have left this island well alone and just let them live, I have just killed a man" I told him.

"We'll get the planes and we'll go" He said.

"We're getting off this stupid island!" A voice shouted behind me. I turned around and saw David standing there looking at me like he wanted to punch me in the face, he blamed me for the soldier dying and I do too "You have caused this! I have to go home and tell his children they will never see daddy again… all because you wanted some more money in your pocket. I hope it was worth it" He said to me.

He pushed past me to go and check on his soldiers but Owen grabbed his arm "Don't talk to her like that. You could have refused, you didn't have to bring him on this. You're more to blame then she is so be careful what you say" He warned.

"Owen let it go" I said and touched his arm.


	6. Left Alone

**_A Jurassic World FanFiction by LMM06_**

 ** _Under New Management  
_ _Chapter Six: Left Alone  
_ _Claire_**

David was angry and scared, so were his soldiers. They all wanted to leave the island right away and I can't say that I blame them. This was a stupid idea and we should have never come back here. That man died out there because I brought him here, his children were never going to see their daddy again and I have no one to blame but myself for that. Owen thinks we should stay on the island and continue with the plan, Owen thinks that everyone knew the risk when they came to the island. It's true. All the soldiers knew that the dinosaurs were lose and we were going to have to contain them and face the carnivores but it doesn't make what happened any less of a tragedy.

The soldiers didn't want to look after Owen and I anymore. They did all they could to avoid us but Owen didn't mind as he didn't like them hanging around anyway. He was happy to be 'free' but I was nervous being out here with the only people that had guns against us. I don't care what Owen thinks or says, things are going from bad to worse. More people are going to get hurt and die if this problem isn't fixed and a resolve is made. Of course we apologising to them wasn't really going to make them help and protect us. What I need to do is give them the order to go home and leave the island, that's the only way they may be able to forgive me or even just be a little nicer to me.

I know Owen doesn't want to leave without seeing Blue but I don't think that we have much of a choice. No one is going to go out there with him after everything and there is no way that he is going alone. I don't want anything to happen to him, it's bad enough I have one father's death on my hands. I can't have Owen's death on my hands too. I don't think I could go through that sort of pain, losing Owen would be my breaking point. The thing that sends me over the edge and he knows it.

I looked over at Owen who was arguing with David over something. Whatever it was I am not getting involved. The two grown men can sort that out on their own. I need to try and think of ways to tell David and his soldiers they can go and I need to think of a way to tell Owen that he may not be able to see Blue and we need to leave too. Of course it was going to go down like a lead balloon as that's all he's wanted to do since knowing we were coming back here. I do feel bad but what other choice do we have?

"If that prick comes near me again…" I looked up and saw Owen standing over me looking pissed.

"What's the problem?" I asked.

"David wants to call the planes in and evacuate" Owen said.

"I've been thinking and it was a silly idea to come back here. I think David is right and we should all go and try to move on from our lives" I told him.

"Are you serious?!" He shouted.

"Be quiet" I scolded. You never know what's lurking around.

"Owen a man has already died because of this trip. There are children that will never see their daddy again because I wanted to come back here. You and I can sit here and say it's David's fault for bringing him along but there would be not trip at all if it wasn't for me" I explained "We need to end this" I added.

"Not before I see Blue" He stated.

"Owen are you not listening to me? Someone has died! We cannot stay here anymore. We need to leave because I am not having anyone's else's blood on my hands… especially yours" I told him sternly.

"You won't have my blood on your hands. Not if I make the choice to stay" He said.

"Please don't stay. Come with me and we can carry on with our lives before we got called back here" I pleaded.

Owen and I stood there staring at each other. We are both strong people and when we set our minds to something we do it. I have set my mind to going back home and Owen had his mind staying here and looking for Blue. I don't know why he is so obsessed. I know the two of them have a bond and he worries about her but for all we know she's forgotten who he is and she won't react too well if she sees him. I am not willing to take that risk with Owen.

I need to make sure he gets on that plane, no matter what and I think I have just the plan.

Everyone was starting to go to sleep for the night. I spotted David walking around camp making sure that everyone was ok. Owen was in our tent already asleep. He had tried staying awake a little longer but he was just so exhausted, like everyone else here.

"David, can I talk to you for a moment?" I asked quietly so I didn't wake anyone up.

"What?" He questioned sternly.

"I want us all to leave here. I should never have suggested coming back here, it was reckless and foolish. I am never going to forgive myself for what happened to you man. I don't blame anyone but myself" I said and I meant every word of it.

"I appreciate that. It takes a lot to say something like that" He replied.

"I need you to do my a favour" I stated.

"What's that?" He asked.

"I want you to make sure Owen gets on that plane. Take whatever measures you have to, he is not to go looking for Blue. He is leaving here with the rest of us tomorrow" I told him.

"Of course" He answered.

No other words needed to be said. I nodded once and made my way back to my tent which was away from everyone else. I unzipped the door and got in, making sure the door was closed behind me. I slipped out of my shoes, shorts and top before sliding under the covers with Owen. Instantly he wrapped his arm around me and snuggled closer to me. I smiled and fell into a deep slumber as Owen held me close to his body.

 _Owen_

I fluttered my eyes open and found Claire still fast asleep. She had her back to me but was holding my arm around her. As if she was scared that I was going to leave. I kissed her shoulder and she stirred so I stayed still so to make sure that I didn't wake her up. She stayed asleep and I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. I carefully took my arm back from here and grabbed my shorts and t-shirt before climbing out of the tent.

It was empty.

There were no other tents, no people, no evidence of like. What the hell is going on? Where the hell is everyone? I looked around in circles in case I missed something but I didn't. Everyone had gone and left us here.

"Claire?" I called out but I didn't get a response. I shook the tent a little "Claire get out here" I said when I heard her groan, meaning she was awake.

"What?" She asked irritated as she came out.

"Look" I stated.

She looked around and she too realised that everyone had gone "Where is everyone?" She asked panicked.

"That's what I wanna know" I replied.

Claire opened her mouth to say something but then we heard something, the two of us looked up and we saw the three planes leaving the island with everyone on them but us.


End file.
